There When it Matters
by hse07
Summary: A Sandy fanfic...what if Sam's cover wasn't blown by his sexy time with Andy...what if he came back instead because she needed him?
1. Chapter 1

There When It Matters

Sam Swarek played the voice message over again until he memorized it. He couldn't believe he'd just left like that. Left her. If it wasn't for Boyd, bringing over his phone and his address book so he could tie up loose ends, he would have never heard the message in the first place...at least, not until he got back. He played the message again, letting the beautiful sound of his partner's voice fill his ears.

_Hey, uh..._

_Look, I just wanted to say that...I know that I've got a plan, you know? And...it's a great one...but screw it. Okay, screw the plan, because I don't wanna save the good candy for later anymore, you know? I wanna drink the champagne now, and...okay, you've got three weeks, right, so...let's make them count. Starting tonight. I'm coming over._

Sam sighed. He wished there was some way he could call her, explain. He missed her so much. There were so many things he wished he'd said last night. He'd had so many good memories of her, and he'd had his opportunity to kiss her. He'd even seen that she'd wanted to, and he hesitated. And now that opportunity was gone. He didn't expect her to wait for him. Who knew how long he'd be undercover for? He just wished she was here with him.

Suddenly, his phone went off. He looked at the screen. It was her. It was Andy. He fought every temptation to pick it up, to answer it, knowing full well that if he did, the possibility of blowing his cover stood. He stared at the screen, at war with himself, watching it go to voicemail. His phone beeped, letting him know that a message had been left.

* * *

><p>Andy McNally stood outside the Black Penny, staring at her phone.<p>

I'm going to call, she thought. She hit #3 on her speed dial, and after several rings, she heard the familiar sound of Sam's voice.

"Where are you? God, Sam, you could have at least said goodbye. I mean, after all we've been through, I thought I at least deserved that...but I get it. Look...stay safe, please. Come back to me soon."

She glanced at her phone. No messages.

Jerry came out then.

"Oh, hey Andy...", Jerry began. One look at her face, and he changed what he had been about to say.

"Hey, what's up, McNally?", he asked.

Andy was openly crying now, not caring that Jerry stood there, watching.

"He's gone. He's just...gone.", she said. Then she broke down, and Jerry reached out to hug her. Traci stood just behind, watching her friend cry on his shoulder. She walked up behind her and placed her hand on Andy's shoulder. Jerry and Traci shared a look. It was one of sympathy. Traci gave her friend a hug, and gave her an "are you okay" look. Andy nodded, so Traci and Jerry gave her one last look, and then they were on their way.

Just then, Oliver came out. One look at Andy's face, and he knew that she needed him.

"Andy?", he asked. She broke down completely again, and he embraced her.

"Look, sweetie. I know Sam better than anyone. I know that he loves you. He'll be back."

"He didn't even say good-bye. Who does that?", she bawled. Oliver just embraced her tighter, shushing her and placing a hand on her hair.

"We'll get through it. We'll cope. We'll do it together, okay?", he said. She nodded through her tears. Then he put an arm around her.

"So...got any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Well, I was going to go to Traci's alone...but...I could be persuaded elsewhere."

"Well, I happen to know a good place for all-night ice cream. You down?", Oliver asked.

"Ooh, ice cream. Sounds good." They walked together to Oliver's car, and he quickly shot off a text to Zoë letting him know what was up, and then he got in.

"Okay. Be warned. They have the best ice cream in the whole world!", he cautioned.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door. Sam opened it to see Jamie Brennan, the guy he was "working for".

"Hey, man, what's up?", Sam asked.

"Hey, JD. We need to go over some accounting matters. Want to go grab a drink at the Alpine?", he asked.

"Sure, man, just let me grab my coat.", he said. Sam closed the door and ran back upstairs. He grabbed his coat, his loaner phone, and also his other phone, and headed back down.

"Wanna take the car?", Sam asked.

"Nah. It's not far. We'll walk." Sam nodded, and him and Jamie began the short walk to the Alpine. Once there, Sam could here booming music from inside. They went in and sat down at the bar.

"Hey, fellas, what can I get for you?", the barkeep asked.

"Uh, just a Canadian for me.", Sam said.

"Uh...same.", Jamie muttered.

Sam sat, and Jamie pulled out some paperwork.

"Okay...so just need all your banking info, and also your chequing ID number, and then we're square."

"That's it?", Sam asked.

"Yea. Secretly I just wanted a drink, but figured we'd do business while we're at it."

"Ah. Okay. Simple enough."

* * *

><p>Andy and Oliver were patrolling, like they had been doing all week.<p>

"Ugh, this sucks. No excitement!", she muttered.

"Tell me about it.", he said. A call crackled over the radio.

"_All units please respond. Shots fired at the Grayview Skate Park, 15th and Bloor. Requesting all units."_

Andy and Oliver shared a look.

"Yes. Finally!", she said. She picked up the receiver.

"1511 responding. We're on the way."

"_Copy that, sending backup, ETA 5 minutes._"

Oliver pulled up to the skate park, and him and Andy got out, shielding themselves behind their doors. There was nothing noticeable out front, so they entered the building, guns in hand.

"It's the police! Come out with your hands up!", Oliver shouted. No response. They began walking further into the park, and then all hell broke loose. Oliver saw the guy two seconds before Andy.

"Put the weapon down!", he yelled. The boy stared wildly at him, and then he ran. Andy gave chase.

"McNally...wait here for backup!" She didn't stop, and Oliver cursed. If anything happened to her, Sam would literally kick his ass. He ran after her.

"McNally!" All of a sudden, he heard a single gunshot, followed closely by a second. He picked up speed. When he rounded a corner, there she was, lying on the ground.

"Dammit. MCNALLY!" He grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch, I need EMS to the Grayview Park, ASAP. We have an officer down and a suspect shot. Send me EMS, now!"

Just then, Epstein ran up behind, followed closely by Diaz. Epstein knelt to feel for a pulse on the suspect. Nothing.

"This guy's gone, Shaw.", he said. Oliver looked down at Andy. She was staring wildly up at the ceiling, and her breaths were coming in wheezy pants.

"DAMMIT! McNally, hang on, okay?" Shaw could see where the bullet had entered. In her neck, right above the collar of her shirt. She began coughing up blood, and Oliver immediately steadied her. He jumped on the radio.

"Dammit! Dispatch, where the hell is that ambulance!", he yelled. Jerry and Luke both ran in then, Luke because Epstein had obviously reported the suspect, as well as the two bodies outside, as a homicide.

"Oh my god, Andy!", Luke yelled. He knelt down beside her, and began staunching the bleeding with his tie, which he yanked off. Jerry was on his phone, and Epstein and Diaz both were holding Andy's shoulders down, because every time she moved more blood came out of the wound. Oliver stood and grabbed his phone. He was about to send a text that would do two things. First, it had the possibility to ruin a case that 15 Division had been waiting three years to crack. And second, it would break his best friend's heart.

_Andy shot. Will keep you posted._

* * *

><p>Sam and Jamie were playing pool, and it was Jamie's turn. All of a sudden, Sam's pocket vibrated, and he excused himself. Once outside, he fished for his phone.<p>

_Andy shot. Will keep you posted._

Sam stared wildly at his phone, and his heart started to race. He hit #4 on his phone. There was no answer. He hit it again.

_Hey, you got Shaw. Leave me one._

"Dammit!", he cursed. He whirled, and Jamie was behind him.

"Something the matter?", he asked.

"Uh...just got news that a family member's been hurt. I can't get a hold of my brother to find out if she's okay." He quickly looked down, so Jamie couldn't tell he was lying. It wasn't so far from the truth anyway.

"Okay, well, go to her. Just let me know when you get back."

"Are you sure, man?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I only wish someone had've done the same courtesy for me, when I lost someone I cared about." He turned and went back into the bar. Sam stared after him for a second, and then he was running.

* * *

><p>The ER doors stood open, and Emily was waiting for Shaw as he entered. She looked down, and immediately saw Sam's partner, McNally.<p>

"Jesus. Does he know?"

"I don't know. He's under."

"Jesus Christ. Okay, okay." She grabbed one side of the gurney, and they ran for the first available OR. The paramedics were informing Emily of the grave nature of the wound, and Oliver just ran behind, holding Andy's hand.

She was whispering something, and he leaned in closer to hear.

"Sam. Sam."

"I know, I know. Shh. Don't try to talk, it's going to be okay." He silently cursed. Upon entrance to the ER waiting room, he quickly glanced around. There was Frank, Traci, Jerry, Luke, and all the rookies. And Boyd. Oliver let go of the gurney and walked toward his fellow colleagues. Boyd came up to him.

"I suppose this is why Sam suddenly went off the grid?", he yelled.

"What?", Oliver asked absently.

"Who notified him? You? You've just blown a case that's been in the works for three years! Over a damn minor gunshot wound!"

"IT'S NOT MINOR, OKAY? It's not minor."

Everyone looked at him, and he slowly informed them that Andy had been shot through the neck, and that it wasn't a through and through. Traci sat down, hard, on the table. Jerry immediately sat beside her and began rubbing her back. She put her head between her legs.

"Oh, dammit. Nash, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you like that."

"No, no. Is she...is she going to be okay?"

"It's not looking good.", he said quietly.

Just then, the ER doors slammed open, and Sam entered, staring wildly around. Boyd ran up to him.

"What the hell are you thinking, man?", he asked, grabbing Sam by the shirt.

"It's Andy.", he said.

"I don't give a crap if it's your sister, man! What the hell are you doing?"

"Just...let go of me!", Sam warned. He didn't, and so Sam threw a punch that sent him reeling backward.

"It's Andy. I'm done.", he said to Boyd. Then he turned to Shaw and the wild look returned.

"What the hell happened?", he asked.

* * *

><p>Monica watched as Oliver updated Sam on the shooting. Sam was staring wildly at everyone in the room. Then he fell to his knees, and Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder. Jerry and Traci were there, too, and Sam began sobbing, punching the floor. Traci lifted his face up and embraced him. From the view Monica had, Traci also began crying. Her heart went out to him. She was a fool. She knew there was something there with that cop. And now she had confirmation. She turned, deciding to make it her mission to update him on every detail.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat in the waiting room of the ER, and he couldn't sit still.

"Man, you need to relax, brother.", Oliver said.

"I can't, man. Not until I know she's okay."

Luke stormed into the ER. He saw Shaw, and ran over to him.

"Hey, man, how's she doing?"

"Uh, we don't know yet. They haven't updated us yet."

"You're welcome to sit and wait.", Sam said. Luke glanced at him.

"No. Thanks. Aren't you supposed to be on the job?"

"Yea, well...something came up.", he joked sarcastically.

"Right. Well, update me.", he said.

"Okie-dokie.", Sam said. Luke turned to leave, and Sam glared at his back.

"Seriously, what's with that guy...breaks the girl's heart and then tries to be her knight in shining armor.", Sam snapped.

"Easy, tiger. All of us are concerned for Andy, even those cheating bitches from 27.", Ollie quipped. Sam glanced over to him, and he had a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. Sam couldn't help but smile.

Just then the nurse came out, and Sam's smile disappeared. It was Monica.

"How is she?", he asked.

"She's...stable. We got the bullet out, but she didn't wake up after."

"And that's stable?", he snapped. He could hear his voice rising.

"She's alive. She just hasn't woken up. We need to give her some time."

"I wanna see her.", he said, pushing past Monica. She placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Only family can go back right now."

"He is family.", a voice said.

Sam turned to see Tommy McNally.

"Hey, sir. Thanks for coming."

"Is she okay?", he asked Sam.

"Well, she's in a coma...but they got the bullet out."

"She would royally kick my ass if I didn't do everything I could to get you in there."

Monica nodded at him. She watched as Sam walked to his love with her dad by his side.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?", she asked Oliver.

"Yea. It's about as real as it gets."

* * *

><p>Sam quietly looked into Andy's room, and could see that Tommy was still having his time with her. Tommy wiped his eyes and stood. Minutes later, he came out to Sam.<p>

"I'm going to go grab some coffee.", he said. Sam nodded and stepped into the room.

He grabbed her hand and sat beside her. She looked so pitiful, lying there with tubes coming out of her nose and her arm. And still absolutely beautiful. God, he loved her.

"Andy, you gotta wake up. Because I got your message, and I waited two years to hear you say that, and now you gotta open your eyes." His voice broke.

"God, there's so much I want to say to you, McNally. All I know right know is if you don't open your eyes I swear to God..."

She didn't, of course. Sam sighed through his tears.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving. Never again." He laid his head down and cried. Then, he felt something. A squeeze.

He sat up quickly. The nurse ran in.

"What is it?"

"She squeezed my hand.", he said.

The nurse looked at her monitor.

"Nothing new."

Sam sighed. He had felt it. He sat back down.

"Sorry for the disturbance.", he said. The nurse nodded and headed back out the door.

"How is she?", Tommy asked as he entered the room. He put down his bag of things and sat down on the other side of Andy.

"The same. I thought I felt her squeeze my hand, but they just checked her, and she's still under."

Tommy stood to place a kiss on Andy's forehead. Sam stood also.

"I think I'm going to get out of here for a while. She'd kick my ass knowing I'm just sitting around here moping."

"Yes, she would.", he agreed. Sam turned and walked out of the room, to be met by Oliver.

"Hey, brother! How is she?", Oliver asked.

"The same. I thought I'd do some actual work today.", he said.

"Alright, well, I'm the only unpartnered one, so guess that means you're with me. Just lemme drop off these flowers here." Oliver quickly went in and gave the flowers to Tommy. Sam waited outside. He knew if he went back in he wouldn't leave. Once Oliver came back, they were on the way.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?", Sam asked him.

"Frank's got all of us trying to find Andy's shooter. One of his buddies from the park has stepped forward with some of his known hangouts, so...canvassing."

"Joy."

"You gonna be okay to do this today, brother?", Oliver asked.

"Yea, yea.", Sam muttered absently.

* * *

><p>As they drove along, the ride was relatively quiet. There were a few bursts of conversation; Zöe and Oliver had gotten into it because she found out he hadn't been eating the bologna sandwiches she'd been sending with him, and she asked why couldn't he just tell her he didn't like bologna. Sam agreed with Zöe. It was something so simple. Other than that, they were silent, and scanning either side of the road for the shooter. Suddenly a call burst through the radio.<p>

_Attention all, suspect ID, seen at Grayview Skate Park again. Wearing a red hoodie and dark wash jeans. 1504 already on scene. Be advised; suspect is armed and dangerous._

Crap. Just what they needed. Sam groaned.

"You ready for this, brother?", Oliver asked worriedly.

"Yea, yea.", he said. They pulled up to the skate park alongside 1504, who was driven by Nash and Williams, and they hid behind their doors for any flying bullets.

"What's happening?", Sam asked, barreling himself to Noelle and crouching behind her door with her.

"Uh, got the shooter inside. Went in, ID'ed and began asking questions, and the guy panicked and began firing gunshots. Got two injured guys inside, and shooter followed us out. Now he's hiding behind that board."

Sam looked where she pointed and could vaguely see a face behind a board that looked like it had been ripped off one of the windows. Sam drew his Glock and yelled, loud.

"This is the police. You're outnumbered, buddy. Why don't you cut your losses and come out?"

There was no response, and no answer. Sam made a motion to Oliver, and they both crouched as low as they could and went around the cruiser. They could see the edge of the building from there, on the opposite side of the shooter.

"Okay, cover me. I'm going around back.", Sam said.

"Okay, buddy. Hey, be careful.", he said to Sam.

Sam waited until the shooter crouched down again, probably to reload, and then he ran. He reached the other side of the building, and began circling behind. The door slammed open in the back, and Sam

jumped and whirled, gun waving. When he saw it was just some patrons of the skate park, he motioned them to silence and motioned they go around the way he just came. Then he continued on. He walked

slowly behind, until he could see the shooter's back. He was looking out at the cruisers again, and Sam took his opportunity. He ran and tackled the guy to the ground. The guy began struggling, but Sam was

much stronger. He reached and cuffed the guy quickly, and then stood him up.

"Come on, Rambo.", Sam said, shoving the guy toward the cruiser.

"Heyy! Sammy!", Oliver said as he came up. Oliver closed the cruiser door in elaborate theatrics and brushed off his hands, and they high-fived.

"Alriiiight!", Sam said.

They began the familiar jaunt back to the barn, and Sam began trying to figure out his suspect.

"So, hey buddy, what brought that on?", he asked.

"I don't have to say anything to you pigs.", the guy said.

"This can go one of two ways, buddy.", Sam said.

"Ah, a nice guy, eh?", Oliver quipped.

"Don't worry, he's the nice one. Me? Well, you shot my partner, so your chances of winning me over are slim and none, cowboy."

"I didn't mean to shoot her. I just got scared!", the guy said. Sam dropped down the visor and eyed the guy. He was maybe 18; they were dealing with a kid.

"What gang you running, with, kid?", Sam asked. The kid stayed silent, glaring through tear-filled eyes at Sam.

"Alright, have it your way.", Sam said. They pulled up to the barn door, and Sam got out. He helped the kid get out of the cruiser and then led him along to Interview One. Jerry was already waiting outside.

"Ah, Sammy. Nice catch. Let's go."

Sam and Jerry entered the interview room, and Sam stayed behind the glass while Jerry took the kid into the investigation room.

"So, you want any water, or anything?", Jerry asked.

"I want a lawyer."

"Alright, alright. I hope you have money, though, because you shot a cop, so any lawyer hired by the city's gonna have a tough time defending that."

Jerry left the room, and met up with Sam.

"I'd say give him five minutes. He'll squeal.", Sam muttered. Jerry nodded and passed Sam a water, which he cracked open and chugged.

"Ah. Damn that's good.", he said, smirking.

"Alright, back I go.", Jerry said.

"So, hey buddy...you want a lawyer, but that lawyer takes time, considering you decided to shoot up some cops at 12:15 pm. It's lunch time. So, until then, we're gonna get to know each other better!", Jerry said. He smiled at the guy.

Sam left the Interview room and sat down at his desk. He pulled up the guy on the computer.

**name: Jerry Rice**

**age: 17**

Damn it, that meant tried as a youth. Maybe they could get him tried as an adult.

**CAUTION: runs with Ardwick Blood Crew. Initiate.**

Crap. Just what they feared. Sam began printing out Rice's file. He then sauntered back to Interview One.

"Hey, buddy. Or should we call you Jerry Rice?", Sam asked.

The boy smirked at him.

"OOH, Ardwick Blood Crew! Now we know why all the silent treatment. Tell me, why'd you shoot Officer McNally? Was it...initiation?"

"She wasn't supposed to be hurt. I aimed for her vest."

"You missed.", Sam snapped.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Yea! You shot Officer McNally in the side of the neck, and she did get hurt.", Jerry piped in.

"Oh god. Am I going to jail?"

"Most likely. And most likely for a while. And the worst part? Your buddies are probably drinking and smoking right now, laughing about how you couldn't hack it."

The boy put his head down and said nothing.

Sam stood and left the room. He was so pissed. It was taking all the effort he had to not punch that kid's face in, so he went to the only other place where he could vent his frustrations.

* * *

><p>Oliver found him minutes later, beating the hell out of the punching bag. He stood and watched for now, knowing if he stepped in now, he'd end up with Sam's strong right hook in the face. Suddenly, Sam<p>

collapsed onto the punching bag and began sobbing. Oliver went to him, and he embraced Sam. Sam patted him on the back awkwardly, then decided he didn't care and sobbed, clutching Oliver's shirt to stay

up on his feet. Oliver just held onto his oldest friend and led him shed long overdue tears. Frank stood watching from the door, and then with a look from Oliver, mouthed,

"_Andy's awake._"

Oliver informed Sam, and he dried his eyes and ran from the room, stopping quickly to grab his coat from the floor where he dropped it. Oliver followed, and they ran out to Sam's truck. Sam waited only until

Oliver was in the truck, and then he peeled out of the parking lot so fast, Oliver almost fell from the truck. Oliver stumbled, and they laughed uproariously. It felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted from

Sam's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. A feeling of panic was setting in. She didn't know

where she was. She sat up with a start, and scared the crap out of Noelle, who'd been sitting in her chair beside Andy's bed.

"Jesus. McNally! Hey!" Noelle said, placing a warning hand on her shoulder and settling her back down.

"Don't try to get up, hun. That bandage isn't on very tightly. You were shot; okay. You're at the hospital."

Andy stared around in a wild panic, gripping Noelle's hand on her shoulder.

"Oh. Oh, God. OLIVER!"

"I'm fine, McNally.", he said from the door. He smiled at her. Andy smiled back, but he knew her heart wasn't in it, because he knew the person she wanted to see the most was not him. He smiled even wider.

"So, because I dragged you into that park and got you shot and all, I figured no ordinary present would do. So I got you a really big one." Oliver moved out of the way, and Sam stood behind him. He immediately ran over to her and cupped her face in both of his hands. He began checking her over to see if she was truly okay. Then he gripped her to his chest and sighed into her hair.

"Thank God. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you.", he was saying.

"Hey, hey, save some for me!", Traci yelled from the door.

"Trace! Oh my god! Wow!" Behind Traci stood Jerry, Dov, Chris and Gail, Frank, and even Luke.

"Hey, tiger.", Luke said. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. There was no awkwardness or weirdness. Then Traci was hugging her, and so were Chris and Dov. Gail stood, smiling, and then she hugged Andy too.

"Wow, the ice melts.", Dov joked.

"Shutup.", she said, and she lightly punched him on the arm. Sue was there, too, she noticed. Sue smiled and handed Andy some flowers.

"Wow. Oh my god, everyone is here!", she said.

"Of course, McNally. We're a family!", Frank said from the door.

"Is there any room in here for me?", a voice asked. Frank and Chris turned, and Tommy McNally stood from the doorway.

"Daddy! Oh god, what about your cruise?", she asked.

"Are you kidding me? My only little girl got shot, and you think I woulda stayed on the damn boat? Come here!", he said, and he embraced her in a large hug.

"So, McNally, I've been doing all your paperwork for you.", Oliver said.

"Yea, and by that, he means Epstein's been doing it.", Sam quipped. Oliver sneered jokingly.

"Yea, so, that means we're totally going to have to redo it. He probably did it in crayon.", Traci joked.

"Heyyyy.", Epstein said.

"Wow. Thanks, everyone.", she said.

They all laughed and joked, and when they could see Andy getting tired, they began clearing out, every one but Sam. Sam sat in the now-vacant chair beside Andy's bed and waited for everyone to leave.

When they did, he studied her. She lay back, gazing into his eyes.

"You're here.", she whispered.

"Of course I am. Remember? I'm there when it matters."

She smiled softly, then her face turned serious.

"Okay, give it to me straight. How much trouble are you in?", she asked.

"A bit. Boyd's not talking to me. Frank understood, but I still got a write-up. And I got yelled at."

"So, you don't have to go back now?"

"Uh...boy." He scrubbed his chin and cleared his throat. Then he looked up at Andy. She had tears in her eyes.

"How long?", she asked.

"Two days.", he said.

"Two days?", she said. That wasn't even remotely long enough! She looked at the window. Sam got up and settled down on the bed beside her.

"Hey, hey, McNally, hey. Look at me." He turned her face to look at his, and she had tears in her eyes. He did, too.

"I have to say something now, because if I don't, and I leave again..."

She looked at him, and he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. God, how could he have ever agreed to leave her? He just promised her not even two days ago that he never would, and now...

"I'm in love with you, McNally. Since the day that you and I worked together, with Emily, I have been so captivated by you, and I have loved you since we did that undercover sting together. And I knew I

couldn't live without you when I thought you'd been in that fire, in the laundromat."

"Sam-", she began, but she was silenced by Sam's lips on hers. The kiss was long and deep, and he didn't pull away for some time. He tangled his hands in her hair and gently pulled. She was clutching his

back, and she felt as though she never wanted to let go. They did part, though, eventually, and they were both gasping for breath.

"Sam. You interrupted me.", she said.

"Sorry. What were you going to say?", he asked.

"That I know. All of that. I think I've known for a while, and anything I didn't was filled in by Oliver."

"Oh."

"And I feel the same."

"Well, I was hoping, and that the message you left me wouldn't be taken back after."

"What message?", she asked. Then realization crept in and she blushed.

"Oh. That message." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Mhm, that message. You called me good candy, and said something about champagne."

"Oh, haha right." Wow. Who knew getting shot was all she had to do to get him back.

Just then the nurse came in, and gave Sam hell for being on Andy's bed when she was sick. She gave him a very serious look and told him he needed to go home. He made faces at her back, and after a quick

kiss on Andy's forehead, he left. She settled down for a long night.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sam and Andy went outside in the sunlight, and she sat in the wheelchair. She'd been discharged with strict orders of bed rest and such. Upon their arrival, all of the coppers from Fifteen were<p>

outside, and they all flashed their lights and clapped for her. Traci, Dov and Chris all hugged her, as did Jerry, Gail, and Oliver. Frank shook her hand, and then he pinned a medal on her chest.

"Wow. I get a medal?", she asked, grinning.

Luke stood just behind Frank, and he leaned down and embraced her gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay.", he said.

"Uh...thanks.", she said. Then she let go and sat back down.

"Ready?", Sam asked gently. She nodded, and he helped her into Tommy's car. He gave her a last lingering look, and then he closed the door behind her. Tommy got in, but before he could drive away, she

opened the door and threw herself into Sam's arms. He gave her a long hug, and she refused to let go. She was crying; he could feel her body shaking against his.

"I'm going to miss you so much.", she whispered. His eyes filled with tears. She pulled back, and he cupped her face with one hand. She grabbed his hand for a second, and then turned and got back in the

car. Sam watched her go, with more sadness in his heart then he'd felt in the last 24 hours. Oliver came and stood next to him.

"Wow. That was...", he said.

"Yea.", was all Sam said.

Just then, Boyd pulled up. Sam sighed.

"Time to go.", he said.

"You okay?", Oliver asked.

"Nope. Won't be. Not until I'm back.", Sam said.

They shared a moment, and then Oliver turned.

"Take care of yourself out there, brother.", he said. He clapped Sam on the back, and they shared a look. The rest of the coppers from 15 then also came and said their goodbyes. Frank gave him a very

thorough handshake. Then they all got into their respective squads, and Sam got into Boyd's truck, and he began the undercover op he was supposed to do all those days ago.

In the car, Boyd asked him again if he was ready.

"Yea, man. This time, I am.", he said.

"Alright. Let's go." They drove off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later, Andy was back on light duty and they had her patrolling with <em>_Chris. My story ends where 2x11 picks up. Hope you enjoyed it,_ _and don't forget to review!_


End file.
